


Swell Of The Sea

by EffingEden



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caspian took Edmund to his cabin to get him some clothes... then promptly forgot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swell Of The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted via LJ's Comment_fic, 'Narnia; Edmund/Caspian; Meeting again after so many/so few years'

The creak of moving wood was all the sound there was between the two men for the longest of time. One set of eyes seeing everything that had changed, the other pair everything that hadn’t, both straining to see more than the obstructing clothes and dim lighting of the cabin allowed yet neither making a move.

Pride was one of the traits both kings shared.

A sudden lurch sent the sea-soaked man staggering against the wall, coming against it was a smack and a grunt. It broke the spell. Caspian stepped close, almost near enough to feel Edmund shivering, his strange clothing soaked through. His sudden nearness had caught the shorter man’s attention. Still young, still the youth Caspian remembered. Pale skin, dark hair half dry and sticking up in odd directions, his eyes yearning wide, his lips chapped and parted.

“You’ve not changed,” Caspian murmured, lifting his hand slowly, not wanting to startle his friend, unsure where they stood after so much – so little – time had passed.

“Not by much. It was only a few months.” His tongue slid out, trailing over his rough lower lip. Caspian touched his damp hair, slipping through the strangely short locks to the place that had knocked against the wood wall. The soft hiss it brought from the younger-older man was almost his undoing, the low heat building in him flaring brilliantly. It was a brief, desperate battle he waged to keep from kissing those lips.

“Three years. It has been three years for me,” he said, lifting his gaze to the other’s eyes, knowing his breath must be teasing those wetted lips, the roll of the ship under them bringing their bodies closer one moment then pulling them away in another in a breath-catching semblance of carnal acts.

A rosy flush spread over Edmund’s cheeks as if he too had just noticed their perpetual motion, a quarter-inch too distant to mean anything. Slowly, slowly, Caspian eased closer, feeling water seep into his rich clothes and not caring, his hot blood making him bold.

Fixing the man with his dark eyes, he asked, “Have you thought again of my offer, my liege? Have I aged enough for you now?”

A terrible shadow passed over Edmund’s face, as if he was being rent in two. “I-”

He was so close when he spoke he could feel his own breath reflecting off the other man’s skin. “Have you been so long without touch, without true companionship, Edmund? It must be an awful thing, to be obliged to live in a world where such a pleasure is taboo.”

The old king of Narnia let out a pained, mournful cry and lunged forwards, their mouths clashing. It was wild at first, like a long-stabled horse let loose, but calmed a little when their tongues met, lancing back and forth, echoing the swell of the sea.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] The Swell of the Sea / written by effingeden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/513295) by [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose)




End file.
